Flexural pivots are devices that permit mechanical members to pivot about a common axis relative to each other through a limited angle range. Because angular motion is accomplished through flexing of elastic flexural elements, rather than contact surface displacement, flexural pivots operate without friction and thus without a need for lubrication. Flexural pivots can therefore be a substitute for bearings in applications where friction and/or the need for lubrication are concerns.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.